1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to simulation systems and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for generating sounds in a simulation system. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for generating sounds for virtual switches in a simulation system.
2. Background
Simulation systems provide simulations for operating various types of platforms. For example, aircraft simulation systems are commonly used to train pilots to fly a particular type of aircraft. Additionally, aircraft simulation systems are also used to test new flight components or different configurations of components for the flight deck of an aircraft.
The aircraft simulation system re-creates the operation and/or flight of an aircraft and the environment in which the aircraft flies. The aircraft simulation system often has a compartment in which a human operator may be located during the simulation. This compartment is one in which the human operator may interact with different components in the flight deck of an aircraft for which flight is being simulated.
Many aircraft simulation systems use virtual switches instead of physical switches. The virtual switches allow for changing the configuration and testing new components more easily than re-configuring physical switches.
One technical problem with virtual switches is that the virtual switches often lack a desired level of realism for a user in simulating the flight or other operation of an aircraft. The operation of the aircraft may include an operation in which the aircraft is not in flight. For example, virtual switches may be displayed on a touchscreen. The touchscreen allows for the switches to be manipulated. However, these virtual switches lack features to make the switches seem like real physical switches. For example, the virtual switches lack features, such as the texture, shadowing, and feel of a physical switch corresponding to the virtual switch being simulated. Additionally, the sound that a physical switch makes is not re-created in a desired manner for realism using virtual switches in current simulators.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues. For example, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that overcome a technical problem with providing a desired level of realism in simulating the flight or other operation of an aircraft.